Biome of Blood
The Biome of Blood is a story serial created by Jaggedthorn. It is stationed thousands of years after The Toa Escavo defeated Sydemus and his Rahi Infantry. Story Prologue If you're looking for a peaceful calm experience you came to the wrong place, as of now I was strangling a skakdi, one who has been getting on my nerves with his... psychotic laughter, ugh! I was told that I could find a blasted skakdi who could help me find the blasted essences who influenced the now dead Elemental Lords. But here I am, in this blasted cave with this blasted guy still talking all sorts of gibberish. "LISTEN," ''I growled, tightening my grip on the skakdi's torso. "I came here because the Order of Whatsit Nui told me your the only blasted being on this planet that can dimension jump." I hoped for a more valid response from the fool but he continued to tempt me. How in the name of Taxidea could someone, even after being threatened, pummeled, shot at, and now choked still think they have superior power? "Ugh... Esbelly was it?" The skakdi was too calm for my liking, never have I met someone like this! Usually I get away with intimidation with anyone or anything. And if that didn't work, I would just use my power of persuasion. The strange thing is that doesn't seem to not be working on the creature. I tighten my grip on his torso, causing his armor to crack. "''Esberic," I bared my teeth, snarling in frustration. I easily say how amuse the blasted bio-mechanic was by the look in his eye. Or maybe all skakdi naturally looked that way, no matter I was losing patience. Time was of the essence, it would cost too much time to kill him. He could easily skip between dimensions and I don't have time to try to find that power. I snarled one more time as I threw him to the floor. Hearing him moan brought music to my ears, it was almost melodic. Even though I could easily see the amount of pain the skakdi was trying to hide it. But immediately went back to nursing himself when he realized I knew the state he was in. I grunted in annoyance trying a different approach in negotiation, "So... Vezon, ''I am need of your assistance, would you ''please help me with that mask of yours..." The skakdi tapped his right foot, it somehow annoyed me greatly with the gesture of his. He should be content, I'm rarely nice to anyone. Not even to my own team mates even during the separation of the twin worlds, or the time where we had to defend Spherus Magna against the Elemental Lords, but that's another story. I did my best to suppress a snarl, waiting patiently for the skakdi to answer. "Haha... hahahahahahahahaha, ''oh boy, I just wasted so much of your time when I already had an answer!" The skakdi fell to the floor his eyes practically popping out of his head. Man I would've loved to kill the fool. But I must be patience, the universe is at stake, ''my planet, ''is at stake. Instead of continuing my growls I approached him, my voice, significantly calmer. Well I at least ''hoped ''it was calm. I never know now a days. "Well? What's your answer?" Suspense clawed at me like a mole trying to dig itself out of a extremely steep hole. I was growing impatient, I could tell you for a psychotic demon, the skakdi was quite intelligent, taking advantage of the entire situation, I just hoped he didn't take too much of my time, lives were at stake. I felt it. The multiple essences, they had fed on the Elemental Lord of Plasma's lust, until his untimely demise they had become strong enough to grow into their physical forms and travel to alternate dimensions to wreck havoc. The skakdi stopped rolling around, looking into my eyes, "No." No? No!!! What in the name of Taxidea did he think he was? Some sort of god? It would've felt good to bash his head a couple more times, to blow steam of course, not because I now had a murderous lust to kill everything in my path, definitely not that. I continued to argue with the skakdi, but the entire time he talked about things that didn't even ''pertain with what I wanted. He was going on talking about sweets, weird accomplishments I will not go on explaining for the sake of the universe, and even marrying something he called a "razor whale" whatever that was... I bashed my head repeatedly, on a wall, repeatedly. The skakdi looked at me with his irritating face, but, finally he said something at least sane. Well I hope it was sane, or I was going insane to the point where insane things sound sane. "If it means you'll be dispose of so I can continue to rehearse my lines for Mr. Plitherel there." He pointed to a dead snake-like rahi, I tell you I think I'd rather have the universe end by now. You could'nt even comprehend my annoyance, my brain is ringing like a bell, scratch that. Like an earthquake. "I shall send you there." The skakdi smiled a smile skakdi look hideous doing, and I thought I was the only one who had teeth that made them look weird. Just as I was about to say my gratitude, as giant vortex sucked me in, I hardly had time to think, so I decided to try to remember the familiar power the essences showed. Trying to ignore all the different swirls and colors that would make someone with no mouth hurl. But something felt off, I felt my energy draining from myself, why it normal? perhaps not. Maybe that's why the skakdi acted strange. Then again the Takanuva fellow didn't seem affected. Maybe it only affected organics? Most likely. I was feeling my size shrink, my favorite hand, the left one that could shoot beams of energy at anyone I dislike disappeared, becoming replaced with a... a... a normal one! Although saddened, I had to think of the power the essences gave off, I didn't go visit a skakdi that would make you want to kill yourself just to float forever in space. As I continued to think, my body continued to change. Not saying shrink there's no time for rhymes now. And as I felt myself loose consciousnesses, the empty confinements of space finally left me. Gravity returning a bit too quickly for my liking. Not sure if was the fact I was falling through a bunch of trees, quite painfully I will add, or my new quite tired form that knock me out, but I think it was the trees. The bark was like needles. But as I felt the pain fade, I also felt my eyesight fade too. Chapter 1 TBC...